The present invention relates generally to improvements in roller structures and it relates more particularly to an improved ball bearing roller assembly highly useful for the support of sliding drawers and the like.
In many types of cabinet and furniture structures sliding drawers and the like are provided and these are frequently supported, either directly or usually by way of track members, by ball bearing rollers. Each of the sliding drawer supports generally includes a plurality of such rollers and the conventional ball bearing roller employed in this connection and those heretofore proposed possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are expensive devices and their proper assembly and mounting and securement are time consuming and require a high degree of skill and hence contribute greatly to the cost of the end product, they are of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.